Archer the Failed Experiment
by Youdontseethis
Summary: Archer, a failed social test, has been left to rot in his own stage for 15 years, When the original Freddy and Foxy find him, they, and the others, help bring him back from the brink of insanity. Rated T mainly for mild swearing. Obviously based in FNAF 2 {Being Rewritten}
1. Prologue Part 1

**A/N:Before anything is said, some parts of the storyline will not completely cannon to the true FNAF storyline, so sorry to those who are hardcore FNAF theorists and hate seeing the storyline messed up. Also, this chapter takes place in the FNAF 2 pizzeria, and will have the originals playing on the stages. Alright, to the story.**

Archer's P.O.V.

 _Flashback: The year was 1972, I was put into the entertainment system after a year of me being built. My "stage" ,as some would call it, was actually a tent , and it was to the right of the main stage with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. The tent is in a little room, as I was not expected to get a lot a kids, me being a test. Me ,for my personal appearance, looked human,_ **(imagine Percy Jackson from the first movie, if you haven't seen it, just look up Percy Jackson)** _I was a somewhat pale caucasian, with deep blue eyes. I wore dark blue jeans, with black worker boots. I had a white undershirt and a red jacket with a dark brown quiver strapped to my back with mock arrows. and a bow in my right hand. From the entrance of the doorway(there is no door, by the way) I could see the Prize Corner, with the puppet in his box. I hope he learns to get out more. Mr. Fazbear comes in and starts talking to me,_

" _Alright Archer, get ready for your first day try not to scare the kiddies with your bow now…" he chuckles to himself, not knowing that I was "alive" like the others, in fact, he doesn't even know that any of us are "alive." Stupid old man. I could hear the kids coming in, and, as I thought, went straight to Freddy and his band's stage and waited for them to start. They started to play a couple songs and after the 4th song, Mr. Fazbear gets the kids attention and tells them," Alright kids, Freddy and his band did great, but I want you to come over here to show you the new guy, Archer" I guess about 1/ 4 of the kids came with him as he was talking, headed over to me. I took that as my cue to "activate" and start my show._

" _Hello kids and welcome to my part of the woods, I'm Archer the Hunter." I saw some kids look a bit scared so I said," Don't worry kids, I won't hurt you or any of Freddy's friends." The scared looks went away, but a lot looked bored and one got up to leave and left. "Well kids do any of you want to hear one of my stories out in the woods?" I asked. None of them raised their hands. Well, I'll just send you back to Freddy, Freddy!"_

 _Freddy walks over,"Yes?"_

" _Take the kids back, I think I need to rest up, what with all the foraging I've been doing" I said with a quick sad glance at him at the end think Freddy saw me glance at him, but I can't say for sure,_

 _Alright kids, let's head over here." The kids got up and left. Next couple of days were the same, I get them, try to entertain them, and they leave. Though, obviously the group of kids got smaller and smaller. and eventually, all but 3 kids came in my room, and they were there just to talk about how much they hate school blah blah blah… When all of the kids had finally left, Mr Fazbear had me decommissioned and left._

 _Later,or I assumed later he came back and said," Well Archer, I guess you were a mistake, now we gotta deactivated ya, maybe use you for spare parts, I don't know, I know he was talking to himself and thought I couldn't hear him, but it still hurt when he said I was a mistake. When he went to deactivate me, he made a mistake and pressed the standby button instead of off. So, there I was, left to rot in my stage, fully aware what was going on, but unable to move, Mr. Fazbear must of forgot about me, because he didn't use me for spare parts.. So, I've been left rot, for 15 years._

 **A/N: Ok, that's it I'll continue if people like it enough, though, if you've read my bio, it might not happen. And, if people are confused about the "alive" part, it will be explained in a later chapter. Peace!**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Archer the Failed Experiment**

 **A/N: Hey everyone, Youdontseethis here, with another chapter of Archer. Like I said in the last AN at the end of the last chapter, I said I'll explain the "alive" thing, well, you're gonna have to wait some more, because I'm pretty sure people expected to find out in this chapter. Am I evil? Probably. I should mention, Archer talks to himself to whole time, his voice box shut down with the rest if his motor functions (the one that controls movement) Also, I forgot to mention last chapter, the animatronics don't kill the nightguard..**

 **Bold=AN only when used with parenthesis**

 _Italic= Flashback and thought, but is only used as thought when the story gets to the present_

Normal= Present speech text

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the FNAF franchise, all I own is the plot of the story and my OC.**

 **TIme skip to 1977**

 **Archer's P.O.V.**

 _I've been sitting in this god damned position for, I guess four years? Five? I l gave up on counting, Heh, I'm kinda glad that this stand by mode has a power saving feature, and I can still power down for a bit to cut down on my power drainage. Mental sigh. (Yes, he did say that to himself while thinking) I miss the kids, even though they are the reason I'm stuck here. I hear them come in here everyday and have fun with Freddy and his band, and Foxy over in Pirate's Cove.'_

' _Well, I might as well pow- wait, what was that' I couldn't see the doorway, but I heard some voices. They sound adolescent ._

" _Why are we here, it's just a stupid room with some with a ratty te- oh, that's why we're here." A voice said_

" _Yeah you dolt, it's been closed and boarded up for around 5 years, I wanted to see what was in here and why they would board up the entrance to this place." A second, older sounding voice said._

" _First place to look, the tent" The first voice said._

" _No duh, Sean_ **(Shawn)** _, let's go" The second voice said_

" _Alright." 'Sean' replied. I heard footsteps and heard what I presumed was my tent flap being moved. I heard some shuffling, some crates being moved, and then a gasp. "Hey Max, I found something." Sean called out. I wonder what he found._

" _What?", 'Max" called back. Max walked over and saw what he was looking at. "Oh, what is that thing?."_

" _It looks like a.. human animatronic?" Sean replied. Oh, they found me. Joy._

" _Lift the head up, I wanna see the face." Max said._

" _Ok" I felt my head being lifted up ,"wow, this looks almost real, maybe we can bring in some tools and take this thing apart." Sean suggested._

" _Why?" Max asked._

" _So we can sell the pieces, there's been an increase in demand with metal and scrap lately, we can take some parts and sell them."_

" _Why not the whole thing?"_

" _Because I'm pretty sure the manager is notice a whole animatronic missing."_

" _Why would he miss it if it's in here, it looks like he forgot about it."_

" _Better safe than sorry."_

" _Alright, so tomorrow, we grab the tools, come back here and take a few choice parts and leave?"_

" _Without being seen."_

" _Yeah, obviously. Too bad he's in such a bad state, we could get a better price on him."_

" _Alright, let's go." After the two left, I thought about what they said. Bad state? What do they mean? Mr Fazbear hasn't been in here except when he almost shut me off. Why would they say that? I wish there was a mirror in here so I could look at myself. Mental sigh. Best not to break my processors over this. Might as well power down for a bit._

 _Linebreak-Linebreak_

 _The Next Day_

 _I powered up around closing time. I heard a couple kids cheering at Freddy and his band, playing their songs, making them happy. What did I do wrong? My whole purpose was to make them happy and I failed. Mental sigh I've had many thoughts like this, and the thoughts torture me. Sometimes they stay away, like yesterday. And other days they come back with mental pain. Today is going good. I'm only getting the robotic equivalent to a minor headache. I could of gotten the robotic equivalent to a massive migraine, or one of those, but multiplied by 20, but, today, I'm lucky. I heard the employees tell the parents to get their kids and start leaving. I then heard a pair of footsteps enter my tent and one of them told the other to be quiet. Great, the scavengers have come to harvest my body._

" _Sean, could you pass me a wrench." Max asked._

" _Here" Sean handed him a wrench. I felt a massive pain in my left elbow._

" _I think*grunt* we're gonna take the *grunt*lower right arm, maybe its left leg *grunt*motor." Max stated_

" _Why not more?" Sean asked._

" _As YOU said, taking too much might give us some unwanted trouble in return._

" _Oh, right..." Sean stopped talking and started, to which I assume, to dig around in a toolbox or something like that. "Here, take the wire cutter, it should help with getting those wires to disconnect instead of tugging them. All the while they were talking, I've been having terrible pains, pains so bad, you can't even imagine. "Max, I heard something."_

" _I heard it too, sounds like someone is... stomping? I heard the noise too, but it wasn't a human. "Sean, come on, get the tools and bail!"_

" _I'm picking them up as fast as I can, quit rushing me, and shush, do you want whoever's around here to hear us?" After Sean stopped talking he told Max he was ready and they decided to leave. I heard fast pace footsteps from the kids and then I was left alone. I decided to power down due to the pain. When I was powering down, I thought I heard someone faintly say 'Hey, get back here you two!" But when I heard it, I was already powering down._

 **Original Freddy's P.O.V.(Note, this is before anyone got replaced by the "Toy" animatronics)**

 _I was walking around the dining area when I heard some commotion near a restricted area. I decided to check it out and heard someone say, "...ome on, get the tools and bail!'_

 _Another person said,"I'm picking them up as fast as I can, quit rushing me, and shush, do you what whoever's around here to hear us?"_

 _I decided to to look around the corner, but the two trespassers suddenly ran out of the area and then I yelled at them," Hey, you two get back here!" They ran through the dining area and to the front desk where the parents pay admission and jumped out a window I presume they opened. I went back to the restricted area, but, as the rules state, I'm not allowed in, so I looked in and found nothing important. *sigh* I went to the window the intruders open then proceeded closed and locked it. I went back to the stage with Bonnie and Chica when it was nearing six and assumed positions._

 _Linebreak-Linebreak_

 **(Now, I was gonna leave it here, but I decided not to.)**

 **Time skip to 1980.**

 **Archer's P.O.V.**

 _When the pizzeria opened up, I didn't here the normal screaming of children, but instead heard beeping, like the kind you heard when a truck is backing up. I heard some people discussing something about replacements or something like that. I heard someone grunting, the footsteps, and then five thuds. but the last one was softer, as if it was smaller, coming from the dining area. Someone asked another to pass them a crowbar. Damn useless limbs, can't even get up to peek outside..._

 **Worker's P.O.V.**

 _We got the last box in and told Mr. Fazbear that we finished moving them. "Wonderful!" he said," Get them open." I told the person behind me to pass me a crowbar. I thank him and started to pry open the first box labeled "Freddy." "Be careful, they were a big investment, best not ding them up before they even turn on." Mr Fazbear said nervously. I got it open and then proceeded to brush aside the packing peanuts. And saw a light brown, plastic covered animatronic. "Meet Toy_ _Freddy,_ _equipped with_ _facial recognition, advanced mobility, we're even gonna let them walk around during the day, and we're also gonna install the criminal database into them so they can.."_

" _We get it, sir, you four, get the other boxes open." I received several variations of yes and went to get the others so we can haul the old models out. I realized we weren't told where to put the old models._

 _I walked up to Mr. Fazbear and asked him where to put them and he said, "Put them in Parts/Service, we can still use them."_

" _Yes sir." We hauled them in there with some dollies_ **(the moving equipment)** _and then went on break…_

 **The Next Day.**

 **Toy Freddy's P.O.V. ( the text is what Toy Freddy sees, like a boot up sequence on an old computer, this also happens with the others as well.)**

 _There's what appears to be darkness, and then text pops up saying the following:_

 _Boot-up Sequence activated,_

 _Booting up leg motors_

 _-Knee joint motors:Online_

 _-Ankle motors:Online_

 _Booting up torso motors_

 _-Pelvic motor: Online_

 _-Shoulder motors: Online_

 _-Neck motor: Online_

 _Booting up arm motors_

 _-Elbow motors: Online_

 _-Wrist motors: Online_

 _Booting up head motors_

 _-Jaw motors: Online_

 _-Eyelid motors: Online_

 _-Eye motors: Online_

 _-Ear joint motors: Online_

 _Boot-up sequence: Finished._

 _Activating visual equipment_

 _I "blinked" several times and looked around, to my left was a yellow.. duck? Tor my right was a light blue rabbit. The entertainment program booted up and I realized that the two beside me where my band, The rabbit was named "Bonnie," and he played guitar The program also told me that the duck was actually a chicken and was named "Chica" and she played the drums. They both played backup singers.I was the leader and sang the songs we were three more names and images that popped in my head, one was a white fox named "Foxy," who entertains the toddlers, another was a child with a sign that said "Balloons!" Who sold balloons to the customers for 50 U.S. cents, named, "Balloon Boy", and the last one was a puppet that gave out presents to the children who earned enough tickets and his name is_ **(JOHN CENA du du du du, Du du du du…. sorry, had too, you all knew I** **had too)** _the "Marionette" There was a fourth one, but it was deleted before I could access it. I looked out to the main area and saw several arcade machines with our faces on them._

" _All right, check them, see if they are online."I resumed my position and proceeded to wait for them to do their check-up. The gave the okay and then cleared out and sent in the kids. The following days, I presumed, would include this, but without the check-ups. I was right._


	3. Rewrite

Hello to the 6 followers and other people that care, I won't beat around the bush, I haven't updated because I don't have access to google docs as of since a couple of days after the rewrite notice. I will have access in about a week so rejoice.


End file.
